instmctions): The purpose of the proposed Mayo Clinic Ovarian SPORE is to sfimulate and facilitate rigorous translational research in ovarian cancer work that will take new basic and population science discoveries and convert them to improved intervenfions for women with ovarian cancer. Three of the four projects in this SPORE grant rely heavily on this proposed Animal Models Core for the evaluafion of novel interventions (imaging and therapeufics) and for refining experimental approaches and delivery regimens in ovarian cancer-bearing mice. To ensure that all the animal experimentafion can be performed in an expert and efficient manner , and that SPORE investigators use standarized models for their varying therapeutic strategies the Animal Core will serve as a central resource and, in collaboration with the laboratory personnel from each project, will perform all the animal experimentafion described in the projects. Specifically, the Animal Core will: (1) ensure the efficient planning, piurchase and ufilizafion of experimental mice, (2) provide the necessary facilifies and animal handling expertise for the projects; (3) provide xenograft and immunocompetent mouse models for testing of novel agents and therapeutic strategies and (4) provide veterinary expertise and access to non-invasive imaging strategies to monitor tumor burden. Importantly, the Animal Models Core will assure the following: (1) Consistency in animal modeling. Modeling through this core will maintain consistency in methods and outcomes, making it easier to reproduce our findings and easier to combine approaches from other labs; (2) Provision of strong animal modeling expertise to all projects. While all project teams have had experience with animal models, some have less than others. By providing a core, we can ensure that all SPORE members will have access to the highest level of skills available; (3) Opfimal interaction across projects with regard to modeling strategies. The core will bring together the investigators from each project and provide an outstanding avenue for new collaborations and the strengthening of existing collaborafions; (4) Efficiency in animal use and care. This core will result in an organized approach to animal use, minimizing waste and the numbers of animals used and eliminafing redundancy in personnel. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Animal Models core will develop and maintain murine models of ovarian cancer. These models are necessary for understanding the complex interacfions of ovarian cancer with normal healthy tissues and the immune system. Further, the models are needed for the development of novel therapeutics that require animal tesfing prior to human clinical use.